


Masterpiece

by aserenitatum



Series: Unconnected AUs [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/F, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aserenitatum/pseuds/aserenitatum
Summary: “So, how exactly does one become a nude art model?” Stacie asks.“Why, are you interested?” Aubrey replies with a smile.“Just trying to make conversation here. You know, before we make out.”





	Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt I got from on Tumblr  
> This one's for you, Anon.

Stacie’s at a house party in midtown, a cup of shitty beer in her hand and wondering why she’s still there when she catches a flash of blonde and her heart skips a beat.  

She’d know that blonde anywhere, has spent 15 agonising hours staring at it and trying to figure out the precise shade of it and almost crying in frustration when she’d had to give up on getting the colour perfect.  

The crowd shifts and she catches another glimpse of Aubrey. The woman is wearing a halter dress that stops at mid-thigh and Stacie finds herself staring at Aubrey’s legs while wondering why she seems so captivated with skin that she’s already seen for so many hours.  

She lets her eyes slowly trail up Aubrey’s legs, darting over the green and white pattern of the dress and her brain filling in the gaps where she can’t see skin, but her eyes are drawn up when Aubrey throws her head back and laughs, and she can’t help but fixate on the long line of her neck.  

She’s staring so intently at Aubrey that she doesn’t see one of Aubrey’s friends lean in and nudge her, gesturing towards Stacie.  

Her eyes have drifted down to Aubrey’s hands, watching as she shifts her cup of definitely-not-beer from one hand to the other, using her newly freed hand to reach up and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Stacie follows the movement slowly, and when she quickly glances at Aubrey’s face, she does a double take when she finds the blonde staring straight at her. 

_Oh, shit._

Stacie looks away quickly, before rethinking her actions. She’s not usually like this, and she doesn’t understand why this woman has her so on edge. She looks up again, feeling disappointed when she sees that Aubrey’s gone.  

“Why do you look so familiar?”  

The words are whispered softly, close to her ear and she can feel a soft breath wash over her neck and the combination of that and the unexpected words makes her jump, her fist clenching around her cup and beer spilling over her fingers.  

A mumbled expletive falls from her lips as she turns to find Aubrey looking at her with her mouth quirked, eyes narrowed as she tries to pinpoint where she knows Stacie from.  

Stacie’s about to answer when Aubrey's face lights up, and she melts when she feels Aubrey’s fingers on her cheeks.  

Aubrey slips her fingers into Stacie’s hair, pushing the strands back and twisting them into a sloppy bun at the base of Stacie’s neck, tilts her head sideways with a soft frown.  

“I’m usually wearing glasses,” Stacie says softly and Aubrey smiles, lets go of Stacie’s hair, letting the strands tumble slowly out of her fingers.  

“Luke’s art class,” Aubrey says and Stacie nods in confirmation. “I’m Aubrey,” she says, holds out her hand.  

“I know,” Stacie says and then wants to kick herself for it, shakes her head softly as she closes her eyes for a quick second before slipping her hand into Aubrey’s and shaking it. “Stacie.”  

“It’s nice to meet you, Stacie,” Aubrey says. “Can I get you a new drink?”  

Stacie glances down at her squashed cup and grimaces. “The beer’s pretty bad, but, sure.”  

“Come on,” Aubrey says with a laugh, slips her hand into Stacie’s and turns away, tugging the brunette along with her. “I know where the secret stash is,” she says over her shoulder but Stacie’s still trying to catch up with the fact that they’re holding hands.  

She’s pulled into the hallway, and Aubrey looks both ways before going into one of the rooms, tugging Stacie in with her.  

“Close the door,” she says strongly so Stacie does, turns to find Aubrey on her knees, digging through the wardrobe in the room.  

She seems very comfortable in the space, and Stacie takes a look around the room for any clues but comes up empty. “Do you live here?”  

Aubrey pauses, hand still in the closet as she looks up at Stacie in disbelief.  

“You don’t know who lives in this house?”  

Stacie shrugs. “No? My friend Ashley dragged me here and then abandoned me for some hot blonde girl.”  

“Blow to your ego?” Aubrey teases.  

“Nope,” Stacie says with a grin. “I know I’m hot.”  

Aubrey doesn’t say anything, but she slowly lets her gaze drag down Stacie’s body, ogling the woman without shame. Stacie smirks as she watches Aubrey check her out, but then the blonde abruptly looks away towards the closet.  

“Yes,” she calls out softly, and Stacie hears a clink of glass before Aubrey’s pulling a bottle of amber liquid out of the closet.  

“Oh, no,” Stacie mumbles when Aubrey grins up at her, mischief twinkling in her eyes. “What is that?”  

“Scotch.”  

“Do you live here?” Stacie asks again as Aubrey gets up. “Whose alcohol are you stealing?” Stacie asks when Aubrey tucks the bottle under her arm and takes Stacie’s hand again, dragging her out of the room.  

“My best friend lives here. She won’t mind,” Aubrey explains once they’re back out in the hallway. They swing by the kitchen for new cups and Stacie thinks Aubrey’s going to lead her back to the crowded living room but they end up on the balcony, on a wide couch smushed between two couples making out.  

“Did you bring me out here to make out with me?” Stacie teases and Aubrey arches an eyebrow, bites her lip. “Not that I’m complaining.”  

“Maybe later,” she flirts and Stacie can’t help but grin.  

Aubrey reaches out for Stacie’s hands, makes her hold the cups as she twists open the bottle and pours a generous amount into each cup before putting the cap back on and putting the bottle on the floor between them.  

She doesn’t reach for her drink immediately, settling against the back of the couch and leaning close to Stacie.  

“Cheers,” Aubrey says, once she has the drink in her hand. Stacie holds up her cup and Aubrey toasts with her, sipping from it.  

Stacie watches her and starts wondering why the blonde seems so comfortable around her before remembering that Aubrey literally sits naked in front of a room filled with strangers on a regular basis.  

“So, how does one become a nude art model?” Stacie asks after sipping her drink.  

“Why, are you interested?” Aubrey sasses.  

“Just trying to make conversation here. You know, before we make out,” Stacie says and that really makes Aubrey smile.  

“Luke got me into it. He convinced me it would help with my self-esteem or some shit like that,” she explains with an eye roll. “I think he was just desperate for someone to model for his final.”  

“Do you like it?”  

“It pays well,” Aubrey says and Stacie pokes her side playfully and she yelps, squirms away from Stacie’s finger.  

“That’s not what I asked,” Stacie says in a lightly admonishing tone.  

“It’s the only time I get to really relax,” Aubrey admits.  

“You have to pose in an awkward position, though,” Stacie points out, and when Aubrey looks at her she must see how confused Stacie is because she elaborates.  

“You get used to it pretty quickly,” Aubrey says with a shrug. “I’m always so busy so it’s nice to just sit there and not have to do anything for a couple of hours.”  

“I totally get that,” Stacie says, letting out a heavy sigh. “It’s why I’m taking the class.”  

Aubrey looks over at her again, scrutinising her closely again and there’s something about Aubrey constantly trying to figure her out that makes Stacie feel excited. 

“What are you escaping from?” Aubrey asks and it’s awkwardly phrased but Stacie understands what she’s asking. 

“Med school.”  

Aubrey quirks an eyebrow, impressed, as she settles back next to Stacie. 

“You?”  

“Business school.”  

“Columbia?”  

Aubrey shakes her head and now Stacie’s turning to her, gasps in mock scandal. 

“Don’t tell me you’re a Sternie,” Stacie says lowly. 

Aubrey looks at her long enough to shoot her a challenging look. “I am, you got a problem with that?”  

Stacie sighs in disappointment, softly shaking her head in displeasure but Aubrey can see that it’s all in jest. 

“Is that a deal breaker?” Aubrey teases, pouts mockingly.  

“Usually it would be, but I’ve seen you naked, so I know what you have to offer.” Stacie grins at her and Aubrey rolls her eyes. 

“A lot of people have seen me naked,” Aubrey says, brushing off the words.  

“Same here, to be honest,” Stacie says without thinking first and Aubrey’s turning to her in bemusement and Stacie’s eyes slide closed briefly as she blushes, realising what she’s just admitted.  

“What’s in this?” Stacie whispers to herself, looking down at her cup and swirling the liquid for good measure.  

“Well,” Aubrey starts and her voice has gone low. “ _I_ haven’t seen you naked.”  

She reaches out and ghosts her fingers over the skin of Stacie’s neck, lets them travel down until she’s brushing against Stacie’s chest, fingers halting just before she reaches cleavage, before things become a little too intimate.  

“We should do something about that,” Stacie says breathlessly, looks down at the hand hovering above the cut of her blouse. 

“Are you going to take the intermediate class?” Aubrey asks in the same sultry voice as before but the words are a sharp detour from what they’d been discussing and it makes Stacie dizzy, takes her out of the moment. 

“Wait, what?” she asks, frowns.  

Aubrey takes a deep breath as the flirty tension dissipates, pulls her hand back. “I don’t want things to get weird.”  

“I’m probably just going to take the beginner’s class again,” Stacie says. 

“Okay, good,” Aubrey says quickly, already leaning in when she stops. “Wait.”  

Stacie whines impatiently. “What?”  

“Why are you taking another beginner’s class? You finished the beginner’s class, you can take the intermediate class now.”  

“No way,” Stacie says quickly, scoffs. “I’m a very good beginner.”  

Stacie watches the confusion play on Aubrey’s face, her mouth slightly open as she looks off into the distance and Stacie can’t stop her lips twitching up at how cute she looks when she’s puzzled.  

“I’ve been taking courses for almost a year now,” Stacie confesses with a soft blush.  

“Why are you still in a beginner’s course?”  

“Because I’m terrible at painting. Luke takes pity on me and lets me stick to beginner’s classes because I like doing it but I’m really bad, like, _so, so bad_.”  

Aubrey’s expression turns tender as she regards Stacie.  

“That’s…” She trails off with a shake of the head so Stacie fills in the blank for her.  

“Pathetic? Heartbreaking? Sad?”  

“Endearing,” Aubrey says. Her eyes drop to Stacie’s lips and she licks her own lips in anticipation, leans in close but then Stacie’s stopping her.  

“Wait.”  

This time it’s Aubrey whining impatiently.  

“Why is it good that I’m re-taking the beginner’s course?”  

“I don’t pose for beginner’s classes.”  

“You did for mine,” Stacie points out and she has a point.  

“Luke forgot to arrange a model for your class so he begged me to do him this favour. He paid me and got me VIP tickets to Taylor Swift,” Aubrey says and Stacie has to admit, that’s pretty impressive.  

“Wow,” Stacie says, but what she’s thinking is that maybe she _should_  consider nude modelling. 

“You know how?”  

“Hm?” Stacie asks, shakes her head to clear her mind.  

“I told him what I’m going to tell you right now,” Aubrey says but then she hesitates, quickly glances down Stacie’s lips before looking over at the couple still making out next to them.  

“What’s that?” Stacie asks, excitement brimming under her skin.  

“If you want to get me naked, you’ll have to convince me it’ll be worth my time.”  

Aubrey’s biting her lip, waiting for Stacie’s reaction and it’s the last straw.  

She swings a leg over Aubrey’s thighs and settles onto her lap, leaning forward until their lips are breaths apart. Aubrey’s grinning up at her, hands on Stacie’s thighs and stroking back and forth while Stacie slips a hand into blonde hair.  

“Oh, this will definitely be worth your time,” she says.  

Aubrey laughs, so Stacie kisses her.  

**Author's Note:**

> leave me love or leave me prompts or leave me both! :)


End file.
